


Company Picnic

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: Simon needs to makes some orders to organize the annual picnic.





	Company Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

Company Picnic 

 

"Conner, Sandburg, Callahan, Irwin, my office!" 

Simon looked over his fellow police officers and smiled. He opened the meeting by telling them the nature of why they had been called in his office. "I've asked you four here to make you the planning committee for the summer picnic." 

Groans were heard all round. 

"Well I've asked for volunteers and no one signed up so I'm doing the next best thing, I'm appointing." 

"Like I know what to do in a picnic." Conner stated. 

"Well it's called a cultural exchange." Simon smiled. "I want you to work together. I know I can depend on you to make a great experience for all." 

"And what are we to do? I've never organized a picnic before." Irwin asked. 

"Organize food detail, accessories, games. I want everyone included from wives to kids." 

They all looked to Sandburg at games and kids. "What?" he asked. 

Conner smiled, "I nominate Sandy to organize the games." 

"I second," quipped Callahan. "I'll take the food detail, that's easy enough make a list and find people to fill it." 

"I'll cook." Irwin smiled. 

"I'll organize time and place and support." Conner smiled. 

Simon too smiled. It worked out nicely. "Seems like you organize yourselves nicely." He was glad it fell into place so well. "I look forward to a fabulous time. Dismissed." 

Blair stood up and wondered how he never had a chance. "Games," he grumbled. "How did I windup with games. I won't be able to play if I'm organizing them." 

"Well just think of it this way, it gives a chance for the others to get the prizes. If I remember right you didn't do to bad in the awards department." Simon supplied. 

"Oh, yeah, I did, didn't I," Blair realized. "Well, no defending my title this year." 

"You'll survive." Conner mocked sympathized. 

"Competition, I live for competition," Blair sulked. 

"You'll figure something out Sandy, you always do." 

Stopping at his desk, he thought for a moment then smiled, "Yeah I do." 

 


End file.
